Heaven's Hell
by Yr Alban
Summary: Even angels have their wicked schemes.


**Copyright infringement not intended.  
>Warnings: Strong language and spoilers. Yippee!<br>A/N: Yeah, this is a quick update. I have a tonne of these things written and ready to go. And, well ... This pairing is frickin' awesome and I can't stay away, not that I want to. Heh. I've written a few things today, thank God I had no school, but they were all ... Eh. Not good, not horrible. Just not... Publishable. So, here's to hoping this one will be! Cheers. **

* * *

><p>¬ Heaven's Hell ¬<p>

_you should've seen  
>the way you loved me,<br>you should've seen  
>the way you left me.<em>

* * *

><p>At first, it's heaven.<p>

Her lips are soft against his; the sweet scent of hay and rose water swirls around him, overwhelming his senses. She is warm, so very warm, and he finds himself leaning into her - kissing her back, leeching her warmth off her. His heart stutters to an alarming stop before it jolts into a break-neck speed.

She breaks the kiss, pulling away slowly. He can still feel her breath against his skin, his lips, and it's rather distracting.

Moreover, the warmth that he has stolen from her now burns through him like liquid fire. He is unbearably hot. "Oh, what's happening?" He dazedly asks. His skin, which is glistening with a fine sheen of sweat, crawls and his mind, only shortly fogged by the proximity of the woman, is screaming warnings.

Fighting the strain against his eyelids, he opens his eyes as Belle's hands smooth his hair. An ecstatic smile quirks her lips and her eyes shine with excitement. "Kiss me again!" She exclaims, her flighty hands settling on his shoulders. "It's working!"

She doesn't need to tell him again; his stare had dropped from her eyes to mouth at her demand, his stomach swooping. He blinks groggily, inching toward her. Oh, yes - he will kiss her again. But first, he must know what she's talking about. Anything that makes her this happy must be a good thing.

"What's working?" He asks dumbly.

Her smile grows and she leans forward. "Any curse," she whispers like it's a secret; his curiosity piques at her words, he tries to mentally shake the stupor that has overtaken him. "Can be broken!"

_Any curse... Can be broken._ His power. His strength.

She means to take it from him. She means to make him weak... Vulnerable. _No_.

The fiery warmth is extinguished by a surge of cold, cruel rage. He jumps to his feet, knocking her hands off his shoulders as he does so. "Who told you that?" Rumpelstiltskin shouts, choosing to ignore the way she flinches at the volume of his voice and abruptness of his actions.

Her mouth opens and closes, but the only sound she makes is tiny gasping noises.

"Who knows that?" He cries again, gesturing at her. He needs the answer - he needs to know who he has to hurt, who he has to kill.

Belle looks at her lap, her tongue stumbling to keep up with her lips. "I-I d-don't know, sh-she, ah," she stammers. The hope and happiness that had written itself across her face moments before is gone; in its stead is fear.

He looks away from her and inspects his hands. There is no physical change, but he can still feel the deceitful warmth creeping through his veins, crawling over his skin. It's unsettling to think he has come so close to losing his power.

The girl is still tripping over _she_, the word falling from her lips fruitlessly. His own lips curl into a snarl. She? A woman... There is only one woman he knows who would do such a thing and benefit from his vulnerability.

"She," he growls, striding to the full length mirror and tugs the curtain that covers the glass away. "You evil sow. _You_ turned her against me!" He jerks his thumb behind him, to Belle, and glowers at his reflection. "You think you can make me _weak_? You think you can defeat me?" He jabs a finger at himself, his other hand curling into a fist at his side.

Oh, the damned witch's plan is failing. He is Rumpelstiltskin - he's invincible, untouchable.

Some little girl with a pretty name and a pretty dress will never change that.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, something I actually like. God; it was a lot harder to do this than it should be (TWSS.)<br>Ah, anyways.. Hopefully have something happy in the works, though I frickin' love angst. I have a drabble, also angsty, coming up. After that, I'll get something happy/lovey-duvey-angsty out. **

**Tell me what you guys/gals thought about this. Smiley face. (:**

**Til next time,  
><strong>_**Yr Alban.**_


End file.
